Hasta mañana
by patrikamikaze
Summary: Beckett ignora por qué Castle está tan extraño últimamente y no está dispuesta a seguir sin saberlo. Se desarrolla después del 4x19 "47 seconds".


Llevaban prácticamente toda la noche recopilando información e investigando el caso de una chica que había aparecido acuchillada a orillas del río Hudson esa mañana. Normalmente no se quedaban hasta esas horas sin ninguna pista que seguir, pero Castle había solicitado unos "días libres" y Gates quería exprimirle todo lo posible antes de que se marchara. Aunque no le gustara admitirlo, el escritor había ayudado mucho con sus alocadas pero acertadas, al menos la mayoría del tiempo, ideas. Castle no le había comunicado su decisión de abandonar la comisaría un tiempo, pero a Beckett no le extrañó demasiado. Llevaba dos días comportándose de forma muy extraña con ella.

La detective envió a casa a Ryan y Expósito a las cuatro de la mañana. Ambos habían trabajado demasiado durante el día y ella aún estaba lúcida para continuar unas horas más. Observaba la pizarra sentada sobre su mesa mientras Castle revolvía un café a unos metros de ella. Solo quedaba el guardia de seguridad y algunos agentes ultimando sus informes para poder marcharse. Aún así, estaban prácticamente solos y él estaba esperando a que Kate terminara para decirle que se iba a casa.

- Así que unos días libres, ¿no? –Preguntó sin girarse hacia él, que dejó el café sobre la mesa y la miró de reojo-

- Sí, aún no sé cuántos. -Respondió- Supongo que es lo bueno de no tener un contrato -Concluyó distraído-

- Supongo. –Murmuró Beckett antes de volver a concentrarse en las fotos-

Castle tomó el café en una mano y su chaqueta en la otra.

- ¿Te vas ya? –Se levantó de la mesa y lo miró por primera vez desde que empezaron a hablar-

- Sí, es tarde.

Comenzó a andar hacia el ascensor y Beckett sintió la tentación de no detenerle. Pero sabía que no iba a volver al día siguiente y no podía dejar que se fuera sin darle ninguna explicación de por qué ese cambio de actitud en los últimos días.

- ¡Espera Castle! –Exclamó encaminándose despacio hacia él-Antes de irte… ya sabes que no me llevo muy bien con la máquina de café, ¿podrías echarme una mano? Necesito un café más para descifrar este asesinato –El escritor apretó el botón del elevador-

- Deberías irte a casa, es demasiado tarde. –Dijo secamente- Buenas noches.

A Kate le dio un vuelco al corazón. Castle había dicho "buenas noches". No "hasta mañana", "nos vemos" o algo más esperanzador como en una ocasión él mismo le había mencionado.

- Es demasiado temprano. –Dijo mientras miraba el reloj- ¿Qué te pasa? –Preguntó al fin, colocándose frente a él-

- ¿De verdad no lo sabes? –La detective negó con la cabeza- Te oí.

- Me oíste. –Repitió en un susurro, y una idea de lo que había ocurrido empezó a tomar forma en su cabeza- En el interrogatorio, hablando con el sospechoso… -Siguió diciendo en un tono muy bajo, como si hablara consigo misma-

Él asintió levemente y volvió a presionar con rabia el botón de bajada. Ese maldito ascensor nunca estaba cuando más falta hacía.

- "Me dispararon en el pecho y recuerdo cada segundo de eso". –Murmuró Castle entre dientes-

- Castle…-Empezó a decir con la voz quebrada- Lo siento. –Fue lo único que se le ocurrió en esa situación-

Al menos lo había dicho en alto y podía estar segura de que lo había escuchado.

- ¿Lo sientes? -Beckett asintió- ¿Sientes haberme tenido engañado todo este tiempo? –Una punzada le presionó el pecho al pronunciar esas palabras-

¿Cómo podía culparla de engañarle si él estaba haciendo prácticamente lo mismo? Sabía cosas, cosas muy importantes sobre el caso de su madre, cosas que no podía contarle y que se había estado callando. Le estaba mintiendo. Estuvo a punto de decírselo cuando se percató de que él lo estaba haciendo por salvarle la vida, por no mandarla directa a un suicidio seguro.

- ¿Qué querías que hiciera? –Inquirió algo irritada, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no estaba en posición de hablarle así- Ni siquiera estaba segura de no habérmelo imaginado… -Continuó, esta vez intentando sonar más calmada-

- Te pregunté en dos ocasiones si recordabas algo y me dijiste que no. Sin parpadear ni tragar saliva. Me dijiste que no. –La detective volvió a agachar la cabeza- ¿A qué conclusión me lleva eso? –Kate, asustada por la conclusión que hubiese sacado él, alzó la cabeza y clavó sus ojos en los del escritor- Creo que está claro. No sientes lo mismo. Te avergonzaste.

- ¿Qué? –Preguntó con rabia, aunque esta vez no se arrepintió de su tono- ¿Eso que estás diciendo es lo que piensas de verdad?

- Es lo que tú me haces pensar. –Contestó. Y ella no le culpó por la respuesta-

El ascensor ya hacía rato que había llegado, aunque ninguno de los dos pareció percatarse. Las puertas volvieron a cerrarse sin nadie en su interior.

-Me voy, creo que hemos acabado aquí. –Beckett sintió sus palabras atravesándola como flechas afiladas-

Dirigió la mirada al ascensor y vio la luz apagada, así que supuso que tardaría. Se volvió hacia las escaleras cuando sintió su mano agarrándole del brazo. Se atrevería a decir que sus dedos quemaban, pero no pudo apartarse. Beckett le soltó y él se giró una vez más para mirarla.

- Lo siento. –Repitió con los ojos aún fijos en los de él-

- No lo sientas. Ya no hay nada que sentir.

Instintivamente dio un paso adelante. No iba a dejarle ir, no podía hacerlo sin estar segura de si volvería a verlo. Castle cerró los ojos un segundo y suspiró, se lo iba a poner más difícil de lo que ya era. La detective levantó la mano temblorosa que antes le impidió marcharse y la colocó despacio sobre el pecho del escritor, que contrajo su cuerpo al sentir el leve contacto.

- No hagas eso. –Suplicó, aunque sonó más a un ruego que a una prohibición-

- ¿Por qué? –Preguntó como si de verdad no supiera la respuesta, con ingenuidad-

Estaba intentando hacerle sufrir. Castle era consciente de que era lo que quería. Darle un poco más de lo que había tenido siempre para que le costara marcharse, para que decidiera quedarse. La odió, pero solo un instante: hasta que dio otro paso hacia él y pudo sentir el olor de su perfume. Por un momento creyó que se derrumbaría y la dejaría seguir con su siguiente paso, pero aprovechó un segundo de lucidez para coger su mano y apartarla de su pecho, aunque solo le dio tiempo a lo primero.

Beckett sintió su mano fría sobre la suya y luego lo vio dirigir su mirada hacia ellas, como maldiciéndose por no haber sido capaz de soltarla. Se volvió a acercar y Castle supo que todas sus fuerzas se habían ido con el burdo intento de alejarla de él. Se rindió.

- Me dijiste que me querías. –Musitó levemente, casi en un susurro-

¿Era ternura eso que Castle había advertido en su tono? Prefirió desechar la idea por el momento.

- Y tú llevas meses ocultándome que lo sabías. –Respondió con dureza, aunque a Beckett ya no le afectaban sus palabras-

- Te dije que necesitaba tiempo. –El escritor soltó una risita provocada por el cansancio-

- ¿Tiempo para qué, Kate? –Sí, sí que podían afectarle aún sus palabras. Ese "Kate" le había dolido en el alma- ¿Para seguir malgastando tu vida en encontrar a un asesino que podría estar en cualquier parte? –Ella le miró antes de cerrar los puños con fuerza- Nada de lo que hagas te va a devolver a tu madre, ¿es que no te das cuenta de que estás perdiendo los mejores años de tu vida?

- ¿Contigo? –Preguntó con ironía-

- ¡No te hablo solo de mí! –Exclamó exaltado. Beckett notó que le temblaban los labios- Te hablo de que podías haber sido cualquier cosa en la vida. Cualquiera. Pero eres policía. Por tu madre, para saber quién la asesinó. No te culpo Kate, si alguien hubiese hecho daño a la mía, probablemente estaría igual que tú.

- ¿Entonces por qué me lo recriminas? –Castle hizo amago de hablar, pero volvió a suspirar intentando relajarse-

No podía contárselo. No podía decirle que estaba amenazada, que si seguía investigando la muerte de su madre la matarían. No podía porque si no lo hacía al menos mantenía la esperanza de que, si algún día se lo contaba, ella dejaría de hacerlo para salvar su vida. Si se lo contaba la vería caminar en línea recta hacia una muerte segura. Y no podía permitirlo.

No se le ocurrió qué responder. Podía decirle que no se lo recriminaba, pero era a lo que habían sonado sus palabras. O podía hacer lo que llevaba deseando tanto tiempo, a pesar de estar enfadado. Dio un paso hacia ella.

Beckett ya no recordaba lo que había preguntado. Ya no le importaba la respuesta. Le tenía a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo y observó que seguía acercándose peligrosamente a su cara. No se retiró, algo le atraía o quizá era ella misma haciendo un esfuerzo por quedarse y ver qué le deparaba el momento. Castle alzó su mano y la colocó tímidamente en su mejilla. Podían sentir sus respiraciones entrecortadas y ella juraría que el escritor estaba temblando. Aunque quizá también era ella la que lo hacía.

- Dime que pare. –Susurró. Ella no respondió-

Cerró los ojos y espero a lo que estaba por venir, pero no llegaba. Fue a apartarse de él cuando sintió sus labios sobre los suyos, pétreos y fríos y la vez calientes y dulces. Sintió temblar sus piernas pero hizo un esfuerzo para mantenerse de pie y responder al beso. No sabía si habían pasado segundos, minutos o incluso horas cuando logró reaccionar y alejarse ligeramente de él, aunque no tanto como para dejar de notar su respiración entrecortada. Había perdido la noción del tiempo y sintió como se derrumbaba parte de ese muro que tanto le había costado construir.

- Castle… -Musitó en un tono tan bajo que pensó que tendría que repetírselo-

Él se detuvo al instante. Si por lo menos le hubiera llamado "Rick"… Pero no, "Castle" era la palabra que había leído en sus labios y eso fue lo que le hizo detenerse. Le sonrió levemente, dándole a entender que lo había comprendido.

- Deberías irte a descansar. –Beckett se giró para recoger su chaqueta-

- Sí, tienes razón. –Aceptó sin rechistar- Castle… -Comenzó, aunque no sabía cómo despedirse de él-

- Hasta mañana, detective. –Se despidió con una pequeña sonrisa que ella le agradeció imitando su gesto-

"Hasta mañana". Iba a volver. ¿Significaba eso que iba a esperarla? Demasiadas emociones juntas. Él ya estaba llamando al ascensor, aunque ya no parecía tener prisa.

- Hasta mañana. –Susurró cuando escuchó el cierre de las puertas-

Llegó a casa tan abrumada y cansada que ni siquiera pensó en el café que de verdad necesitaba. Se quitó los zapatos y el pantalón y se tumbó en la cama boca abajo, con el móvil bailándole entre las manos.

"Gracias" –Tecleó con rapidez, aunque tardó algo más en atreverse a enviarlo-

No esperaba respuesta, pero necesitaba decirle algo ya que ni siquiera había sido capaz de desearle "buenas noches". Sonrió. Eran las 7 de la mañana aunque ninguno de los dos hubiese dormido. Después de todo habría estado fuera de lugar. Dejó el móvil sobre la mesilla y se tapó con el edredón.

"Siempre".


End file.
